Forgotten Memories
by Corellianjedi2
Summary: HanLeia AU. Han goes missing... What will happen when he is discovered six years later and Leia is about to get married? The twins are six in this fic. Chapter 8 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story over three years ago and posted in on the boards… I never finished... Now that I have a bit of time… I'd like to do just that! Please read and review… I tried to revise it a bit… It is my first fan fic…

Thanks!

It was exactly six standard years since Lando had made the second big mistake of his life. He had counted every single day since he had sent Han off on another crazy task.

_This time I still had good intentions but it still went wrong._

Five years and ten months since Princess Leia Organa Solo had Han's twin babies.

_I took away his chance to see his twins born. I know Han was still out there. I also know that have to be the one to find him. I got him into this mess and I need get him out. Why did I have to ask Han to get my shipment? Han wanted to be there for the birth of his kids. I should have know something bad would happen. _

_I should have been the one to go. It should have been me. Why do I always drag my friends into the messes I make. This is the second time I have caused Han pain. First the carbonite, now this... _

_I have been searching for him for five years and eight months. I will not give up on him, just like he would never give up on me. Chewie and I will find him. We have to._

_But now we only have three weeks to look; Princess Leia's wedding to Dr. Grigorii Baytart is coming up fast. _

Lando was more determined than ever.

Leia sat, starring at her reflection in the mirror. Grigorii Baytart came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly.

"What's wrong Leia?" Greg asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking..." She trailed off. He let her sit there for a while.

Suddenly, he asked "You ready?" She looked up at her fiancee and smiled warmly.

"Give me ten minutes"

"Okay I'll be downstairs with the kids." Before he leaves the room he kisses her on the forehead. They smile at each other then he leaves. She goes back to putting on her make-up. She looked back in the mirror.

_I can't believe how long it's been_, she thought to herself, _I can still remember that day, exactly six years ago today, when we said goodbye. _

She recalled their last words:

"_**I'll be back soon, Sweetheart. Wait up for me?" Han had asked. **_

"_**Always" Answered Leia, "I love you, Han." **_

"_**I know" They smiled at their private joke. He gave her a big hug careful no to squish her bulging stomach. She could feel their babies' kick in excitement. **_

"_**I love you, too." They had kissed. **_

_**When they had parted, he said "You save some more of those for when I get back." He flashed the smiled that made her legs melt, his famous lopsided grin. Then he left. **_

Leia brought her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the warmth of their last kiss. She looked over herself one last time. She wiped away the tears that had fallen, careful not to smear her make-up. Then she put on her best smile and headed down stairs.

While at dinner, Greg noticed how distant Leia was. He remembered that last year at about this time she was also distant. He knew something had happened to someone close to her, perhaps the twin's father, but had never asked.

_She seems so much more distant this year_, he thought to himself.

When the twins told her about their day at the zoo with Threepio, she had just smiled and nodded. He laid his hand over her hands and mouthed her a question: Are you okay? She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Uncle Greg! Guess what?" Jacen asked excitedly.

"What Kiddo?"

"Uncle Luke told us that when we grow up, we're gonna be Jedi Knights!" Jaina answered.

They had often told Greg this, but each time they seemed more excited.

"Hey!" Jacen hit his sister softly, "I wanted to tell him!"

"Well, you didn't say it fast enough!" Jaina hit him back. They begin to fight and Greg tries to stop them, but gets no results.

Suddenly Leia yelled, "Stop it! Just be quiet and quit it!"

The twins immediately stopped and the whole restaurant turned and starred at her. Leia stood up and left. Greg got the twins cleaned up and followed Leia.

When Leia got home she ran up to her room, shut the door, fell onto the floor and cried.

She cried for, what seemed like an eternity. When she finally stopped, she heard voice coming from downstairs. It was a man's voice.

"Han?" She whispered, "Is that you?" Then she also heard young, 5 year old voices and realized that it was Greg and the kids. She heard them climb up the stairs and listened to their conversation.

"Uncle Greg, is Mommy mad at us?" It was Jacen's voice.

"Yeah, why is she so sad?" Jaina added.

"Your Mom has had a hard day. She's just tired." She heard Greg answer.

"Does Mommy love us?" The fact that her children doubted that she loved them made her feel even worse.

"Yes, she loves you more than anything in the whole world."

"Do you love her?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Leia frowned.

"Are you gonna be our new daddy?" She tried to hear Greg's answer but was unable to. She again began to cry. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Leia, can I come in?" Greg said.

She told him he could and he entered and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Its all right. It's going to be all right." He whispered into her ear. When she had stopped crying they sat at the foot of her bed together, Leia in his arms, wishing they were someone else's.

Finally Greg broke the silence. "You gonna be all right? You want me to take Jaina and Jacen with me?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be okay."

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her. "I love you, Sweetheart."

Then Leia snapped. "Don't ever call me that!" She yelled, remembering that Han had always called her that.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

She cut him off. "Just leave." She felt as if she was on the verge of tears. She took a dead breath, trying to calm down. "Please."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave. I love you." When he got no answer he turned and left. She listened to his footsteps down until they could be heard no more. She than got on her bed and laid there. She heard the door creak open slightly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Jacen, Jaina, you can come in." The twins opened the door walked in slowly. They stood at the foot of her bed, with solemn looks on their faces. She laughed softly.

"You can come up here with me." A smile appeared on their faces and the little 5 1/2 year olds jumped on the bed to sit next to Leia.

"Mommy, why are you so sad." Jaina repeated the question she had asked Greg earlier. "Is it because we were fighting in the restaurant?"

"No, honey. It's just a sad day for me."

"Why?" Asked Jacen.

"Well...because 6 years ago, on this day, your daddy disappeared. You don't remember your daddy because you weren't born yet, because when he left I still had you two in my tummy." She pinched Jaina on the cheek and she giggled. "He couldn't wait to see you come out. But then Uncle Lando..."

"Who's Uncle Lando?" Jacen cut her off.

"He's the man who comes and visits you every once and a while with Uncle Chewie."

Jaina giggled some more. "I like Uncle Chewie. He's soft!"

"And he's strong" Stated Jacen. Leia smiled warmly.

"Well anyway, Uncle Lando asked Han, your daddy, if he could pick up something important for him an a far off planet. Well, since your daddy is so nice, he agreed."

"Ohhh" Jacen said in mock recognition.

Leia continued, "So your daddy left and..."

"Hang on Mommy. How come Uncle Chewie didn't go with Daddy?" Jaina asked. She was surprised at how many questions her kids could ask.

"The ship that Daddy took could only fit one person plus the cargo."

"I see" Little Jana said.

"So your daddy left. He supposedly got the things Lando needed but was attacked. We tried to contact him and sent out search parties but we couldn't find him."

Jaina had a look of horror on her face. "What happened to him?"

"He disappeared." Leia said quietly. She didn't know if she should be telling 5 1/2 year olds this. Jaina turned to her mother and saw tears running down her face. Jaina hugged her Mommy and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay, Mommy." She whispered.

"Why couldn't it be Uncle Lando instead of Daddy?" Jacen asked suddenly. He had a look on his face that was exactly like Han when he would get frustrated. If Leia hadn't been so sad she would have laughed at the similarities.

"Honey, don't blame Uncle Lando. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know that Daddy would get in trouble." She tried to believe these words, for she knew they were true, but deep in her heart she blamed Lando for everything.

"Mommy, how come you aren't looking for him still?" That question hit her hard.

_Why wasn't she looking for him? The kids were old enough to come. No, the aren't_, She told herself. _What if we found him...dead. How would she explain it to them? No. She wouldn't think of that._

"Uncle Lando and Chewie are out there right now looking for him."

"But Mommy," asked Jacen, "What if they find him?"

"What do you mean, Jacen?"

"What about your wedding? Will you still marry Uncle Greg?"

Would she? Of course not. She didn't really love Greg, as much as she tried to, she knew she couldn't.

"I don't know, Honey. I really don't know." She could never tell the twins the truth, not yet.

"If they never find Daddy, will Greg be our new daddy?" Leia had to think about how to

answer that. She knew that they looked up to Greg. Especially Jacen. Greg and he were the best of friends.

"Well, no one can replace your daddy." She knew that all too well "but you can go to Uncle Greg to talk about anything you want. Just like you can talk to me and Uncle Luke, okay?" They both agreed.

"Now lets get you two to bed."

"Can we sleep in here? Please?" They asked in unison.

"All right" She said with a smile. They all cuddled up together. Leia stayed awake. While the twins were asleep she looked at their little faces and remembered when she used to sit by Han and watch as he slept. After watching them for a while, she slowly fell asleep.

Well, that was just the beginning…

More to come soon…

Thanks for reading!

If you have time, review!

ELISA


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter…**

**I Hope you like it!**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

We're getting close. Lando could feel it in his veins. We have to be close. The next planet they stopped at was called Dewmalin, but was nicknamed Planet Destiny. It was the 207th planet we've had been to. Wow, with a name like that this should be the one. I sure hope to the gods that it is.

When they arrived on the planet, Chewie, like always, shut down the Falcon, while Lando asked the guide about the planet. They begin to search in the most populous area of Dewmalin. They searched for 5 standard hours with out any leads.

_I need to find him,_ Lando says to himself. _He has to be here. We are running out of time._

They decide to give it a rest. Though Chewie is eager to continue, he had to admit that his legs are killing him. They go to a cantina (think about Mos Eisley, but worse) that is also a casino.

I'm gonna go play some sabacc Chewie bellows.

"Okay, but don't get into any trouble" Lando laughs. Chewie was the most careful wookie he knew. Also, Chewie rarely lost at sabacc, either becaause he was so good or because the other players were so intimidated by him.

Lando sat at the bar and drank down 2 Corellian rums. Suddenly he hears a loud howl.

"Great, whats happened now," Lando mutters to himself. Lando turns on his barstool and begins to walk towads Chewie.

That's when he hears the voice.

"Hey stop fighting, I don't want any fighting in my cantina!"

He could tell that Chewie had heared the voice also because he immeadiatly froze. He searched the room for the person who had spoken. Then he saw him. Besides a few more scars and a few gray hairs, he looked the same. It was Han Solo.

----------------------------------------

Rick had lived here... well as long as he could remember. He had worked in this cantina for 3 1/2 years before the owner, Way Lirc, had passed it down to him. Way was like a father to Rick. Although he still reported profits to Way, the cantina was basically his. Rick had been manager for 2 years and had many dedicated customers. His most valuable customer was a woman named Marlina. She had been around since he first started here and they had grown very close over the past five 1/2 years. They often went out after his shift was over, but when he became manager they went out later and later. They were at the point where they lived in an apartment together. Though she had said "I love you" many times, he could never bring himself to say it back. He felt like he was betraying someone. He couldn't think of any past loves but… it didn't matter.

The two people that had just walked into his cantina looked very familiar. He went back to his office after he watched the Wookie join a sabac game. A few minutes later Rick heard a loud growl. He knew instantly, it was the wookie. He ran out and yelled, "Hey stop fighting, I don't want any fighting in my cantina!"

The Wookie immediately stopped at his voice. He looked shocked to see him. The dark skinned man with black hair and a thick black mustache came up to the Wookie and turned toward Rick. He also had a shocked look on his face. The fight resolved, Rick started to head back to his office, still listening to the conversation between the two.

"_Chewie. Are you okay? What happened?" The dark skinned man asked. The Wookie howled back a reply and to Rick's surprise he understood what this Chewie person... er... Wookie said. _

_Did you see who that was? _

"_Yes it looked like Han but..."_

Rick listened no more. Han... that name sounded so familiar. The dark skinned man and this 'Chewie' thought he looked like a man named Han.

"Sir... um... Sir?" Rick turned around.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked casually.

"Hi, uh, can I ask what your name is?" The dark hair man asked.

"Only if you tell me who you are and why you want to talk to me."

"I'm Lando Calrisian and this is Chewbacca. We want to ask you about a missing person."

"Why do you want talk to me this person? What's it got to do with me?"

"We... well...uh."

Lando just tell him that we have a feeling about him ok." Said Chewie.

"You got a feeling about me? So what?" Damn. I shouldn't have spoken up. Now they know that I understand shyriiwook .

"We would just like to know your name." Lando managed.

"Richard Wright." He held out his hand to Lando and Chewie. "Come on into my office to talk." Walking down the hallway they entered his office and sat down. "What is it you want to know?"

"How long have you worked here?"

Rick stared at him with a suspicious look on his face_. Well, they look honest enough_.

"I've worked here for the past 5 1/2 years." When he said this both Lando and Chewie had a look of relief on their faces.

How long have you lived here?

"I don't remember living anywhere else."

----------------------------------------

"Mr. Wright.."

"Call me Rick."

"Um...Rick, I think your just the guy we are looking for."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Rick raised his eyebrows in question.

"A man named Han Solo went on a job for me six years ago. He went to pick up an important shipment for me on a planet in the outer rim. He picked it up but the he was attacked and never heard from again." Lando finished.

"Okay, so lemme get this stright. There's a guy named Han Solo, who went missing, and you think I know something about him?"

Lando paused. "Well, actually we think you are him."

Rick knew what they were going to say but didn't really believe it. "I think you got the wrong guy. I've lived here all my life." He hesitated shortly. _Had he? He had all these vision of himself on a planet just like this, wondering around aimlessly on the streets. _

_Could it had been a different planet? _

_NO, it couldn't. Rick new he hated space travel, so how could he have been on a different planet. _

"No I believe you are the man we are searching for. You may be a little older, but aren't we all?" Lando chuckled at his joke. Noticing that no else had found it funny he continued to speak. "Do you remeber anything six years ago?"

"Thats none of your business" Rick said, annoyed. He had the same defenses as Han, Lando recognized immediately.

"We wre wondering if you remeber this woman. Lando reached into his pocket and brought out a picture of Leia. He and Chewie each carried one around in the event they found Han.

Rick studied the picture for a few moments.

"She looks familiar." Lando noticed his expression soften then it hardend again.

"Isn't she an ambassador or senator or something for the New Republic? Yeah, I remember her now. People in here have been talking about her 'cause of her marriage to that doctor guy who fathered her kids."

"Yes, thats true." Said Lando. "But those aren't his kids." Pausing Lando held up another holo, this one of Han. "Those children lost their father before they were born exactly six years ago." Pointing to the holo he said, "This man is their father."

Rick looked at the holo and it was a picture of himself. "Whoa! Your saying that I'm those kids father? No way buddy! I may not remember where I was 6 years ago, but I've never met her before, and I certainly never been that serious with anybody before, so back off!

"Hey wait just a minute Ha..er Rick" Lando said "Just think about it, all of this happened around the same time. Even if there is the slightest chance I'm right don't you think you deserve to know? And what about Leia; Rick don't you think she deserves to know?"

"Why should she caare, she's already getting remarried anyway." Said Rick.

"She doesn't love him, Rick!" Lando beagn to shout, "She loves Han. And the Han I knew loved her." Calming down, Lando turned to go and said, "Just do yourself a favro and think about it...Rick"

Lando and Chewie walk out of his office, past the sabacc tables and out the doorway.

Rick Wright stood in his office staring at the door wondering what in Hutt Slime that had been about. Sure, he'd didn't remember where he was or what he;d been 6 years ago but so what! People got amnesia all the time. What? Was this some cruel practical joke someone decided to play or is my life a lie? Nah! That guy was just plain crazy, that's all. Too set on trying to find that guy. All this went through Rick's mind as he absent-mindedly cleaned up his desk, frustrated because he didn't really know whom he was, and because he wasn't really sure why he cared about anything that guy had said.

"I need a drink."

----------------------------------------

**What'd you guys and gals think?**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Yay! I'm sorry about the grammatical errors!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

I really need a beta, if anyone's interested!

Thanks for reading!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chewie let out a questioning howl as they left the cantina.

"I don't know, Chewie. Your sure that's him though?"

"Whhghrr"

"Okay, okay! I won't ask again. I don't know what to do! It'd be no use forcing him to come by blaster point. Then he'd never believe us."

"WhrrrGhrr?" Asked Chewie.

"I don't know if we should call Leia or not, Chewie. She's been through hell these last few years and knowing that Han's alive but has no idea who anyone, let alone himself, is won't help at all."

Lando paused, considering his options.

/Maybe we should wait a few days. See if he does think about it/ Suggested Chewie.

"Yeah, your right. The Falcon could do with some repairs anyway, so I guess we can wait to see if he responds or not."

-----------------------------------------------------

After closing up the Cantina for the night, Rick walked through the inner streets of Destiny towards his home. Most of Destiny was a peaceful and beautiful planet. "Most" however, didn't account for the inner cities. They were a haven for smugglers, gamblers, and thieves. Reaching his building, he took the turbo lift to his floor. Walking to the door he entered his passcode. The door had barely opened when his pet Chapux, Tremor (think big dog) came running up to him, barking.

Kneeling down, he patted the Chapux on the head.

"Hey pal. How's it going?" Tremor barked enthusiastically as Rick walked through his apartment to his old, worn out, chair that had lost its repulsar. Sitting down, he tried to think.

"Hi, honey!" Lina called to him from the bedroom, "How was your day?"

Sighing he answered, "It was fine." Lina stepped through the doorway and walked over to where he was sitting.

"No it wasn't," She said, "I know that tone, what happened?"

Rick rested his head on his fist and grumbled, "Nothing," as Lina sat down on the arm of the chair and tried to wrap her arms around him, but Rick wouldn't let her.

He got up, "Don't." He told her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, go ahead and pout! I don't know why I bother anyway!" Standing up she walked quickly into the bedroom crying.

"Lina," he called. _Sithspawn! Rick you idiot! She's the only person you've got and your pushing her away._

Grimacing, Rick went after her. He walked into the room, but stopped when he realized Lina was crying. He went over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"Lina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," he explained. Sitting down he put his arm around her, "I've just had a rough day, that's all, and I didn't want to worry you."

She turned toward him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "It's not just today, Rick." she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "You've been like this for the past week. Is everything alright? We're not in any kind of trouble are we?"

He pulled away a little to look at her, "No, of course not honey I just need some time to think about things. That's all."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then, as long as were all back to normal." She tilted her head up and kissed him. "You hungry? I made your favorite."

"Really? Thanks, Hon." He said.

---------------------------------------------------

Leia had asked Greg to take care of the kids for the day while she had a very important meeting with Chief of State Mon Mothma. Greg had happily obliged; it was his day off. He was expecting to relax while the twins played quietly at home. Boy was he wrong.

Jacen wanted to go to the zoo because he was interested in animals. Jaina wanted to go to the Museum of Technology and Aviation History. She was a whiz with any kind of mechanical items.

Since they both could not agree on anywhere to go, Greg decided to take them to the Public Archives. The moment they stepped foot into the Coruscant Public Archives, he knew there would be trouble. The twins ran in screaming at the top of their lungs. The archive keeper, an older woman of about 70, immediately came over to him.

"Sir, are those your children?" The woman asked him sternly.

"Yes, they're with me." He answered with a wince.

"You are going to need to calm them down or you'll have to leave." He nodded to her. The woman watched him carefully as he walked towards Jacen and Jaina. They were at the computer. They were conversing about something and as soon as they sensed him approach they quieted.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking up our last name in the archive history, but we can't used our ID's. Can you do it for us?" They looked up at him innocently.

"Why do you need to look it up?" He asked suspiciously.

Jaina paused. Then turned to Jacen who began to explain. "We wanna see the Solo's in the archives, since we already know about Organa's and Skywalker's."

"Is it okay with your mother? I mean, there must be a reason you can't look it up with your ID's."

"No, it's because we have to read holos that suit our reading level." Jaina explained. Jacen smiled when he heard her explanation and nodded with agreement.

"Okay, but if you get in trouble, you will take full responsibility." They both nodded vigorously. He entered his code and searched under Solo. Many names came up, some familiar such as Thrackan Sal-Solo, Dalla Solo, and a few other interesting names.

"See anything you're interested in?"

Jaina nodded to him and got up and headed towards the history section. "What's your sister getting?" Greg asked Jacen, who scrolled to the bottom of the page and pointed at the screen. Greg read the name aloud. "'Across the Galaxy: A biography on the Smuggler turned Hero: Han Solo'" Greg smiled again. Jaina always had been interested in Smugglers. "Sounds interesting." Jacen turned suddenly and headed towards where Jaina went. After about a minute, they both come back with a holo about Han Solo.

"We both got one each, since that's all we're allowed." Jacen said. "I got one called 'A Hero of the Rebellion: Han Solo.' He grinned.

Greg then showed them, again, how to place their fingerprints on the holo scanner, imprinted on each data pad, which then transfer to the archives main database. When they were done they decided to go to lunch.

"Where do you want to go?" Greg asked the kids. "How about..." He paused with a smile on his face.

"Harlend's!" The twins finished his sentence.

Harlend was their favorite restaurant in the Galaxy. It was where all holo cartoons came to life.

---------------------------

When they arrived at the entrance to Harlend's, holographic doormen dressed in nutcracker suits appeared out of thin air and started to dance and sing in annoying squeaky children voices accompanied by the twins.

"We welcome you to Harlend's restaurant,

Harlend's restaurant,

Harlend's restaurant,

We welcome you to Harlend's restaurant,

And we hope you enjoy your stay,

Hope you enjoy your stay,

Hope you enjoy your stay,

We welcome you to Harlend's restaurant,

And hope you have a nice day!"

The twins clapped as they went inside to where they could choose their favorite holo-cartoon character to be their waiter. Running up to the comp-screen, the twins began pushing all the buttons as they watched the holograms flash on and off as each one tied to introduce himself.

A hostess droid hovered over to them and politely asked them to pick a waiter soon and to please try not to break the computer.

"Jacen, Jaina, pick the one you want, so we can go eat."

"Ok Uncle Greg." They said in unison.

After five more minutes they finally chose their Ewok waiter that took them to a holo-cartoon of an Ewok village, where the Ewoks danced and sang with all the other children. Their waiter gestured them to their table and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"I want hot chocolate pleeeeassse!" trilled Jaina.

"Me too!" Jacen chimed in.

"Ok, we'll have two hot chocolates, blue milk and what do you kids want to eat?"

"I want the mini Nerf Sausages!" Said Jacen while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"And I want Jell-O cubes" Jaina shouted.

Greg smirked at their enthusiasm. "I'll have the Skyscraper salad"

"Coming right up sir." The Ewok said before vanishing.

"Uncle Greg, will you read the holo-books to us?" Jaina asked sweetly.

"Yeah, pleeeeeaassseee!" Jacen put in.

"Alright." He got the data pads from the bag. "Which one do you want me to read?"

"The one I got!" Jaina said insistently. Greg began to read.

"Across the Galaxy: A biography on the Smuggler turned hero Han Solo by Dashira Lore." He cleared his throat. "Han Solo's name is known all over the galaxy. He's been a smuggler, pirate, a hero of the rebellion, and even a general of the alliance. Very little is known about Mr. Solo's past, except that he was born on Corellia and taken in by a man named Garris Shrike who was a con artist.

"After escaping Shrike's ship Han entered into the Imperial Space Academy, where he graduated with honors and accepted commission in the Imperial Starfleet. He would have been a great soldier had it not been for an incident with a slave ship and a Wookie."

"Uncle Chewie's a Wookie!" Jacen commented. Jaina giggled.

"Yes, he is." Adding some more education, he asked, "And where are Wookies from?"

Jacen answered quickly, "Kashyyyk!" Jaina nodded in agreement.

"Very good Jacen." Greg smiled. He began to read again. "Because of this, he was court-marshaled, stripped of his rank and expelled from the Navy." Just as he was finishing that sentence, the holo-waiter brought them their food. "Well, we'll finish this later."

So they began to eat. The first five minutes they ate in silence. Greg thought that this was strange so he asked them about it. "What's wrong? You are so quiet."

"We were just thinking" Jacen answered for the both of them. Greg had heard that before, but not from them. "About what?"

Jacen and Jaina exchanged glances. They communicated through the force.

_Should we ask him?_

_No, we'll ask Mom when we get home_

_Okay._

"Nothing" They answered in unison.

Greg looked at them curiously, but decided to drop it since the twins seemed to have gone back to their normal selves. They talked non-stop for the rest of the meal.

When they had finally finished, the twins went to play with the 'Ewoks' in the 'jungle'.

Greg sat there thinking until suddenly something swooshed by him. He heard a yell go by. Another followed, along with another yell. Greg watched the objects until he realized that it was the twins, each on their own swinging vines. They were yelling and swinging around the whole section of the restaurant.

Many of the other children had gathered around and began to clap, while others went to their parents and started whining about how they wanted to be up in the trees.

A droid quickly came up to Greg. "Sir, you are going to have to stop your children from swinging on the decorations. Also, here is you bill, it will be charged to your account."

Greg nodded, not fully listening to what the droid said. The droid spoke again. "Sir, I need your code."

Greg pushed his code in and the droid left.

Standing up, Greg called, "Jacen! Jaina! Come down from there!" Sliding down the vines the twins ran up to him.

"But Uncle Greg!" Jacen whined, "We were having fun!"

"I know." Greg answered, "But you shouldn't swing and jump around like that. You could get hurt, and then your mother and I would be very sad."

The twins thought about this for a moment and the said "Okay Uncle Greg, We're sorry."

"It's okay, just be more careful next time." Greg looked at his chrono and noticed that it was almost time for Leia to be getting home. "Well, we have to go home, kids, your mother will be getting there soon."

"Ok," they said, slightly defeated.

Taking hold of their hands, they walked out of Harlend's as the holos said, "Good day, sir's and miss. We hope you enjoyed your stay."

-----------------------------------------------

Arriving at Leia's apartment, Greg keyed in the passcode and opened the door as the twins ran in screaming. Running to the couch, they jumped up and asked, "Uncle Greg, can you read to us again?"

"Okay," he said closing the door. Walking over, he sat on the couch in between them and thumbing on the holopad started to read once again. Not even 15 minutes later the twins were fast asleep leaning on his sides. Thumbing off the holopad he put it down as Leia walked in.

Upon seeing them, Leia leaned against the doorway starring at them. Although she thought it was sweet she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart that Han should be the one sitting there, not Greg.

Walking up to him she whispered, "Rough day?"

"Not really," he answered, "Just a really long one."

"Same here." She said walking over to them she sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. Slowly Greg got up from the couch, trying no to wake the twins.

_If I do, I'll never be able to get them back to sleep._ Walking behind Leia's chair, he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said quietly. In response, he kissed the top of her head.

"So, are all the plans for the wedding nearly finished?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes." She said holding back a wince. Just then the doorbell chimed and the twins immediately woke up.

Jumping off the couch they ran to the door shouting "Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!" before opening it.

"Hey kids!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around them in a hug. Picking them up he looked at Leia. "Hi Leia, Greg."

"Luke, hi! I haven't seen you in a while. How is planning the Academy going?"

"Oh, it's going all right. I'm still looking for a planet to put it on, but it's okay."

"Well, if you need any help finding one, just ask," she said. He nodded walking over to them he sat down across from Leia.

"So," he said, "how's everything been with you?"

"Same as usual," she grimaced, "I've been busy electing senators to office, recruiting new planets, establishing treaties between planets for months now. It's practically all I can think about."

"Must be very hectic," he said.

"You have no idea," she responded rubbing her temples.

Just then Jaina tugged on Luke's sleeve, "Uncle Luke can you play a game with us?" She warbled.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

-----------------------------------

After playing ewoks with Jaina and Jacen for a while, Luke talked with Leia and Greg. For the past 5 years it had taken most of his control to not scold Leia for being with Greg, every time he visited it got harder. He knew she didn't love Greg but he also knew why she had agreed to marry him.

_She is afraid. Afraid of the future, of being alone, and not to mention afraid of the past._

Luke liked Greg but he knew Leia wasn't meant to be with him. She would never truly be happy again. That is, unless Han was found. Something that was not very likely.

_At least not any time soon_. Luke grimaced, _May the force be with you, Han ol' buddy. Wherever you are._

----------------------------------------

I hope you liked this…

I'm proud of myself for updating three times in two days… That wont always happen though! Don't get too used to it. ;-)

If you'd like to be my beta… please message me!


	4. Chapter 4

Luke had just entered his apartment room when the comm beeped. Walking over to the screen he pushed the answer button. Upon seeing Lando's face, he brightened, "Hey Lando. How's it going? Everything ok?"

Lando's face was grim, "Luke, we've found him," he said, not wanting to say something even on a coded line, "He has no memory, no sense of who he was. He's just as stubborn as ever, he wouldn't believe me or Chewie."

Luke was stunned. After five years of searching they'd finally found him. He had to tell Leia, the wedding couldn't go on.

"Luke," Lando continued, "You can't tell Leia. The shock would be too much if he decided not to come back."

"Lando, I can't not tell her. The wedding is in less than two weeks! It has to be stopped! She can't commit bigamy."

"I know that Luke, just wait a few days, I'll think of something, if it comes down to it I'll stun him and drag him back to Coruscant. I hope I don't have to though, if I did that he might never believe us."

"All right Lando," Luke sighed. "I'll wait to tell her, but hurry. There's not a lot of time."

Walking through one of the various marketplaces on Destiny, Rick wandered through his thoughts as he ignored the many natives and venders that approached him. Being only a cantina owner, Rick wasn't used to having a lot on his mind. So when he did, he hated it.

That Lando guy had a point, he couldn't remember anything before five years ago. What if he was telling the truth? Was he married? To a princess no less. Did he have kids! Rick had always thought of himself as a loner. Sure he had Lina, but...kids! He couldn't remember talking to a kid, let a lone having his own to take care of. One part of his mind told him to forget about it, to just walk away. There was just one problem with that though, the question: What if? What if that was what his life should be like? His wife and kids. If it was true then didn't those children deserve a father? Didn't they all deserve to know the truth? Some where in the back of his mind he decided he was going to find out.

-------------------------------

Walking back to Rick's Cantina, Lando and Chewie were wondering whether "Rick" would even give their conversation a second thought. If he didn't then these last five years would be a waste of time, and Leia would make the biggest mistake of her life. Lando hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Walking into the cantina they looked around for Rick and once again spotted him at the bar.

------------------------------------

Rick looked up and saw Lando and the wookie, Chewbacca walk into his cantina.

_Well, I guess it's decision time. _Feeling strangely fog-headed, Rick mentally shook himself as Lando and Chewie walked up to him.

Before they could say hello, Rick said, "Join me for a drink in my office, Gentlemen?" Ushering them toward the room where they had last spoken, he called a server to cover for him at the bar.

Upon entering his office, Rick and Lando sat down. Chewie on the other hand stood next to the doorway. For a minute it was a stand off then Lando spoke, "Have you thought about our issue, Mr. Wright?"

"Of course I have," Rick started, "You can't just spring something like this on a guy and only give him 3 days to think about it!"

"Time isn't exactly something we have Rick, we need your answer." Lando retorted.

"And what if you're wrong, and they aren't my family? What you think I can just come back there and say, 'Hey everyone, sorry I screwed you over but I'm back now, okay!' No matter what, my life won't ever be the same!"

"Yeah," Lando said bitterly, getting irritated, "Well, what of we're right and this," waving his hand around the room, "isn't even how your life is suppose to be. Suppose that's your family, your dreams. Or suppose I'm wrong. That your just a guy who can't remember a thing past five years ago from some accident that happened. Maybe this is your home. Maybe I'm just searching for a ghost that doesn't exist any more." he said looking dejected, "But," he continued, "the Han I knew would at least try and find out for himself."

Leaning back in his chair, Rick grimaced, "Give me four hours to tie things up and I'll meet you at the docking bay."

Sighing inwardly as relief consumed him, Lando said, "Great. Be at bay #239 in four hours." Getting up Chewie and Lando went to get some extra supplies for the Falcon.

----------------------------------------

The red-orange hue faded as the sun on Destiny set. The natives and foreigners alike started closing down their shops and restaurants. Normally this was the busiest time if the day at Rick's Cantina, but he had assigned one of his employees o keep the cantina going, at least for a temporary basis, while he was gone. Catching a speeder home, he took a turbo lift up to his apartment.

The first time I've left early in five years. he thought as he walked toward his door. Lina isn't going to be happy about what he had to say. Keying the door open, Tremor came running up to him barking deeply.

"Hey boy! I'm glad to see you too!" he said walking into he living room.

"Rick?" Lina's voice came from the bedroom. "Honey is that you? What are you doing home so early?" He walked into the bedroom.

"Uh... Well I have to go somewhere for a few days Lina. There's stuff I have to find out, about my past," he half lied.

She looked at him inquiringly, "What is it, Rick?"

Walking over to the closet he grabbed his pack and started stuffing clothes into t. Pausing, he said, "I can't say, I'm not sure." He took out a never used blaster and checked the battery pack before shoving it in the pack with his clothes.

Spotting the blaster Lina said, stunned, "Rick your not actually going to need that are you?"

Rick grimaced and turned to look at her, "I hope I don't. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll call once I get there okay?"

"Ok, but... where are you going?" she asked.

"I can't say."

"But..."

"Please don't ask me why Lina. I... it's just, it's hard enough to do his as it is. You know I don't know much about my past. This is just something I have to do," he said.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I'm done packing," he said, getting up.

"Now!" she shrieked, " Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know until today, Lina." He said as he closed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Walking over to him, Lina wrapped her arms around his waist and made him face her, "You won't forget to call will you?" she asked.

He grimaced, "Of course not," he said, "I promise." Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "See you. Oh and I'm taking Tremor with me."

"Oh good. 'Cause he never listens to me," she snidely remarked.

Grabbing the electronic leash, Rick called Tremor to him and activating the leash, they walked out the apartment and to the docking bay.

-----------------------------------------

"What a hunk of junk!' Rick exclaimed. He had just arrived at docking bay #239 and was being approached by Lando Calrissian. "Whose heap is this?"

"It's yours buddy," Lando smiled. "The Millennium Falcon. She doesn't look like much, but she'll get you where you want to go. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

"Hunk of junk is right," Rick murmured. "Did I actually fly this thing? I must have been crazy."

Lando's smile turned into a wide grin. " Follow me and I'll take you to your sleeping area."

As Rick walked toward the Falcon he called Tremor, who ran happily up to him. He patted him on the head.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought my best pal along."

Lando smiled again, "No that's okay." He went to pet Tremor, but the chapux growled menacingly at him. _Chewie's sure not gonna like this._ Lando looked at Han who was getting licked on the face by Tremor. "Well, follow me please."

-------------------------------------------

It had been only a day since Rick had left and Lina was missing him already, though she would never admit it to herself. She only wished that he'd let her go with him.

_I mean we were practically married._ She smiled to herself.

She would love to be Mrs. Richard Wright. She would have an overly handsome husband who had a good amount of money_. If only he'd get rid of that stupid chapux thing._

She had always tried to like Tremor, but he had always seemed to know what Lina was really up to. She snarled. Like an animal could really know those things.

Just then someone came up behind he and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep male voice said.

Lina smiled "Donald, honey, where have you been?" She turned on her barstool. "I missed you." Donald uncovered her eyes and gave her a kiss. "Don, not here."

"What, I can't kiss the woman I love in here?" He looked around, "Besides, Rick's not here."

Lina looked up at him, "No, but his employees might tell him about us."

"Nah, they wouldn't," Don shot a glare at the bartender, Ralphie, "Will ya, Ralph?"

Ralph looked at him wearily, "I din't see nothin'."

Don smiled menacingly. "See? I told you. His employees aren't as loyal as they seem." Lina smiled sweetly at him then patted the sat next to her.

"Sit down." When he had done so, Don took her hands in his.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you know where Rick really went?" She asked innocently.

"Are we really going to talk about this now? I mean the guys gone; can't we have some time for us? We never get any time together."

"I'm just curious. He left without telling me anything. Just that he had to find out stuff about his past. Do you know anything? Please tell me." She pleaded.

He looked into her eyes. For a moment he didn't speak. "I do know something," he paused. "A few days ago, I was in here, as always, having a few drinks, and a man and a wookie came into the cantina. I thought this was unusual since you don't often see wookies come in here." He swallowed down some ale and continued, " The wookie went off somewhere while the guy sat here and drank some ale or whatever."

"Is there a point to this?" Lina anxiously asked.

"Yes, I'm getting there." He drained his glass of ale. He looked over at Ralphie who quickly refilled his glass. He continued. "Well anyway, the wook got in some argument with Jaxeel and you know how his temper is. So Rick came out to break up the fight and the two of 'em, the wook and guy, looked though they'd seen a ghost." He looked at her and noticed the look of boredom on her face and continued hastily, "So, skipping all of that, I head Rick talking to them about many different things, nothing I really remember." He paused to think. "Although I do remember them talking a bout a woman, someone name Leia."

Lina looked up quickly, "What woman? Who?"

Don smiled slightly, "Jealous are we?"

"No." She promptly lied.

Chuckling at her quick answer he stood up, "Well, that's all I know."

"You don't know where they're headed?"

"I'm thinking Coruscant."

"Well then, that's where we gotta go."

He looked at her curiously. "Why are we going there?"

"I have to find out about this woman. If he's cheating on me, I'll kill him."

Happy with this suggestion, he grinned, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

---------------------------------------

The tour of the Falcon was interesting. Rick couldn't believe this ship had ever belonged to him. He hadn't ever flown a ship before in his life. Funny thing was that when he told Lando, the guy cracked up laughing and told him just to wait until they got him into a simulator.

Until then he had resolved not to touch anything. So for a while he sat in the lounge sipping some synth ale.

After a while Lando came back from the cockpit saying, "We've just entered hyperspace. The change in gravity isn't causing any disorientation is it?"

"Huh?.. . Oh, I didn't even notice."

"You see I told you you've flown a million times."

----------------------------------------------

Lando and 'Rick' continued talking for a while; Rick had asked how it was that Lando had found him and how he had been missing in the first place.

"So you sent me on a mission to Gallinore, to pick up some rainbow gems that a client of ours ordered and you agreed to ship. But I was boarded and kidnapped along with all the gems and all that was found was an empty ship?" Rick asked.

"Um, yeah, that's pretty much what happened. I am sorry Han. If I hadn't sent you, you'd be living a happy life right now."

"It's ok, Lando. You found me now right? That's all that matters."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, watch the hair Chewie!" Rick yelled and Chewie chuckled.

"Whrrrh.." Chewie said.

Suddenly, a flash overtook Han's vision. He suddenly saw a moving picture in his mind. It was a time in the past, when he was much, much younger...a teenager...a...thief? He was talking to a wookie, not Chewbacca but...Dew...Dewl...Dewlanna! She, she had brought him up, taken care of him. The only one who really cared. Even died for him... When Han thought of her a warm feeling of safety came over him. Snapping out of his reverie he gasped "Dewlanna!"

"Whrghhh?" Chewie asked concerned.

"I don't know," Rick said out of breath, "I think I just had a flash back."

----------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the next chapter. Sadly, I only have one more chapter typed… I will have to post the others as soon as they are done…

I still have no beta…

So, I'm sorry if there are mistakes.

I'd like to thank my co-author, Chanelle for writing parts of this chapter!

------------------------------------------------

Two more days past on the Flacon and Rick found that they went by rather quick. He didn't have any more stray memories pop up into his head. The first one freaked him out and he couldn't decide whether or not he was glad he didn't have anymore or anxious to get more memories back.

For most of the spare time on the Falcon he had, he spent playing Sabacc.

"Wanna play, Han?" Lando had asked him.

"Do I know how?" He asked.

"Ahh, your a natural," Lando assured him, "In fact you won the Falcon off me playing Sabacc."

"Really?" he said, "Ok, then, I'll play."

Rick had won that game. By chance, he thought. Or maybe Lando was right and he really was a natural.

The hyperspace alarm chimed and Lando yelled from the cockpit, "Fifteen minutes till real space, Chewie get in here!" Going to the cockpit, Chewie strapped into the co-pilot seat and howled for Han to strap in behind him.

_We've been callin' him Han for the past couple days and he hasn't even noticed. _Lando noted. _That's a good sign!_

----------------------------------------

After following Rick in Donald's ship, Lina sat in the co-pilots seat, trying to hide her anger from Don. He didn't understand her frustration and frankly, she had no desire for him to understand. Don thought that she loved him and was cheating on Rick to get Rick to sell the cantina to Don's company, who had already bought out the all the companies in the entire area. That is, all except Rick's cantina which he had refused to sell.

Unbeknownst to Don, Lina was not actually trying to get his money. She really loved Rick not Don and was furious at the prospect that Rick would cheat on her. So immediately she had insisted to follow him and trace the hyperspace vector off that junk ship he had left in.

So here they were on their way to Coruscant and Don being in no way happy about it, grumbled the whole way.

_Rick's past, my blaster!_ Lina thought, _If there's another woman I'll kill them both! _

------------------------------------------

After dropping out of hyperspace, Han leaned in to see the view of Coruscant. "Whoa," he said, "That's one big city."

"Biggest city in this galaxy: it's the capitol." Lando commented.

"How do you not get lost walking around down there?"

"You use a map," Lando said dryly, "Even the people who've lived here most of their lives have to."

Han sat back as they were contacted by landing control and given the bay were to set down in.

"So, what are we doing first?" He asked, growing nervous about what might happen when he was introduced to his family. /What will Leia say/

"Well first were going to show you around Coruscant, just to make sure you know your way around. I figured we will tell Leia slowly, it will come as quite a shock."

"Ok, but I still don't really remember anything about her though."

"That's ok, pal, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all come back in time."

Docking on Coruscant was easy. It was getting past all the security checkpoints once you were off the ship that was starting to annoy Han. Every time you even got to one, you would stop, have them go through your things and then, only after scanning you, they would let you pass. That seemed like it was more up to the officer's mood, than it was having to do with whether you were actually carrying anything illegal.

After they passed them through, Lando and Chewie decided they would take Han on a tour of the general vicinity of where they stayed. Down about 20 levels from the Senate apartments there were shopping areas and a trading outpost along the restaurants and cafes of all kinds. Lando had been talking once again when Chewie had caught sight of what appeared to be a kraite dragon peal and he pointed it out to Lando who immediately stopped chatting and mutter something about having to go inside the shop for a look at it. Han, having enough trouble-keeping Tremor at bay, decided to stay outside while Lando and Chewie went into the shop.

As Han looked around, he spotted a cafe that was outside. Walking over to it he saw that they sold Frozen Jawa Juices and decided to buy two. Sitting down outdoors, he ate fed one to Trem. The big lug just loved sweet stuff and for some unknown reason it usually acted as a slight sedative, which would calm him down and stop Trem from running loose at every suspicious character he was.

"Look Uncle Greg! A chapux!" a small voice cried from somewhere in the crowd. Han looked around, only to see two small children running up to him and Tremor, with bright expressions on their faces, filled with wonder, as a guy chased after them.

Upon reaching him, he said, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, that's alright," he started to say but the young boy interrupted him.

"Can we pet him? Pleeeease!'

Grinning, Han replied, "Sure kids, go ahead!" Tremor had started to pant as soon as he saw the children and gladly welcomed their small hands reaching to scratch his chin. It wasn't long after that when the girl giggled, "Ewwww, Uncle Greg, he licked my face!"

Smirking, Greg bent down and pulled out a napkin to wipe off the mass amounts of slobber that had been placed on the girls face. When he was done, he said, "Ok, Jacen, Jaina, we need to get going. Your mom should be home soon."

"Kay! Bye, bye, Mr. Chapux!" the said as Greg whisked them away and down the street.

---------------------------------------------

Lando and Chewie had come out of the shop a few seconds after the kids had left. He glanced around for Han.

But Han spot them first. Walking up to him he said, "Hey Lando, done shopping?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Hey, what were ya doing?"

"Oh, just talking to some kids. They just wanted to see Trem here." He said, patting Tremor on the head, "Cute kids." Han had turned to stare after the young children, "When will I get to meet my kids, Lando?" he asked, looking back at Lando.

"In a day or two. We still have to get in touch with Leia. First though, we have to go see her brother, Luke. I already called ahead and told him we were coming."

"Why are we going there first?" Han asked, anxiously waiting to see his wife.

"To see if he can find any of those lost memories of your." Lando said with a grin, "Come on, I'll tell you about him on the way. Lets go find a speeder."

----------------------------------------------

After taking Trem back to the Falcon, they arrived at Luke's house and Luke let them in. When he saw Han come in, he abruptly gave him a hug. Uncomfortable at first, Han hugged him back, grinning warily.

"Uh...you must be Luke, right?"

Luke released jim and smiled back at him. "That I am." He held out his hand. "Sorry about that, Luke Skywalker." Han shook his offered hand.

"Rick Wright, wait...sorry ..er...Han Solo." He laughed at his mistake. "Guess I'm gonna have to work on that." He grinned lopsidedly and Luke knew at that moment that Han had indeed returned. "You're my brother-in-law, correct? Leia's brother?"

"Yes, I am." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well, lets get started." He walked them into the grand room. Lando and Chewie sat down on his repulser couch, while Han just stood there.

"Over here Han." Luke signaled to him to stand in front of him. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Luke smiled. "Don't worry, I've done this before."

Han grinned again, "Then I'm not worried."

Closing his eyes, Luke began to speak softly, "Just stay calm, keep your mind open, you wont feel a thing." After about a minute of searching, Luke sensed a dark area of Hans mind. Probing it, he found what he was looking for.

Flashes of memories went through Han's mind:

_**Sitting nest to Chewbacca, with an old man and a younger Luke nearby… Walking down a long aisle with numerous people in uniform lined along the walkway... Stopping a slaver from beating a wookie… Kissing a woman, only to be interrupted by a golden droid… Watching that woman while begin lowered into a pit, then suddenly feeling a burst of ice cold…**_

A wide-eyed Han jumped back. The flashes immediately stopped.

"What did you see?" Lando asked excitedly, now on his feet.

"I...I saw...a woman...I was being lowered into a...pit..." He looked around the room.

Lando was looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with Han. "It was my fault." Lando said to the ground. "About 7 years ago, I made a deal.." he trailed off.

"He mad a deal with Darth Vader that would allow his city, Cloud City, to be left alone by the Empire. But with that deal, he would have to surrender Leia, Chewie, Threepio, and you." Luke finished.

"You gave us up to Darth Vader?" He began to charge toward Lando but Luke stopped him.

"Han, stop! It was the hardest thing for him to do." Luke spoke forcefully, "He..."

Lando cut in, "Darth Vader promised to keep you all safe, but he broke that promise. I should never have made you suffer. I'm sorry."

Han was speechless.

Luke spoke again. "He helped save you. When Boba Fett took you to Jabba the Hutt, Lando and Chewie went to Tatooine to star to plan out your rescue. After that ordeal was over, he joined the Rebel Alliance. He became a general, as did you. He helped bring down the Empire."

Han turned to Lando. He just looked at him for a few seconds, until he finally spoke.

"I guess if I forgave you then, I can forgive you now." He grinned broadly and patted Lando on the back. "So, the woman with the brown hair would've been Leia?"

-------------------------------------------

"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what?" Jacen shouted excitedly, when they arrived homefrom yet another day at the zoo.

"What Jacen?"

"We saw a man with a chapux today!"

"Yeah, we did! It licked my face!" Jaina chimed in.

"Really? Where did you see it?"

We met a man near Harlends," Greg explained, "He was kind enough to let them pet the chapux."

"His name was Tremor." Jacen said matter-of-factly.

"Who, the chapux or the man?" Leia laughed.

"The chapux, silly!" Gigled Jaina.

"Well, kiddos, you best be getting into bed." Greg picked up the twins, one with each arm. "You want me to tell you a story?"

"Yay! 'The Happy Little Ewok!'" The twins cried.

----------------------------------------------

Lina sat down at the table in Jorsilli's Diner. Don pushed in her chair.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome m'lady." He joked. He sat down across from her.

"Right Don, Real funny." She said rolling her eyes.

"So how are we going to accomplish our 'plan'?" He asked.

"Well, I set a small seeker droid by that hunk-of-junk ship they came in on. When one of them comes by it will follow them to where ever they are staying and alert us at the same time."

"Clever," he said sipping an ale, "Then what?"

"We watch him, see what he does, and go from there."

--------------------------------------------------

Han sat starring up at the water stained ceiling of Lando's apartment. He had hardly used it the last 5 years, since he had been searching for Han, so he had not kept it up. They had no hot water in the 'fresher so Han had to take a cold shower. He now sat in the bed under the slightly damp covers. His hands were behind his head.

_I wonder what my family's like._ He thought to himself. _I can't believe I ever got married._ He chuckled aloud. _ I wonder if Leia is as beutiful in person... probably._ He grinned. _A princess and a guy like him…_ He shook his head. It was unbelievable.

_I hope my kids are as cute as the ones we met today. I wonder if they look more like their mother or me_. He ran his wet hand down his face. _I better get to sleep, I've got a big week ahead of me._

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Luke paced around his room debating how he should tell Leia. He was never good with direct confrontations.

_Well, I guess I better tell her. After all, the wedding is coming up._

Luke started for the door. Punching the keypad for the door, Luke walked down the corridor to the turbo lift, taking it up to Leia's floor. Walking up to the door he palmed in the passcode. Stepping through the doorway, he saw Leia sitting on the couch resting. For the last five years she had had the same tired look in her eyes that made her appear older than her years. Since her wedding was coming up soon she looked even more tired than before. Now, he hopped her weariness would vanish. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

She opened her eyes, "Hi Luke," she said, giving him a hug, "How's everything going?"

"Alright," he said taking a deep breath, "Leia, I know there really isn't an easy way to tell you this, so, I guess I'll just come out and say it."

"Luke what is it?" she said worried, "Is something wrong? Is it Greg?"

"No, nothing like that," he took another deep breath, "Lando and Chewie got back yesterday. They had to travel all the way to the unknown regions but the found Han." Luke finished in one breath.

Leia gasped at the sound of Han's name and the light he hadn't seen in five years came back into her eyes, "Are you sure? Luke please tell me your sure."

"Leia, there's something you have to know about him," he said, taking her by the shoulders, "When Lando and Chewie found him he..Leia he has no memory of who he had been. He is slowly starting to remember who you, Lando, Chewie and I are. His memories are crwling back into his mind, but very slowly. Lando and Chewie think you should go over tomorrow"

"Take me to him now!" She as ludly as tears stained her cheeks. The twins, hearing her raised voice, raced in and sat on her lap.

"Mommy whats wrong?" They asked seeing the tears.

"Nothing," she said kissing their foreheads, "Everything's perfect. Why don't you go back and play with Threepio, Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." They raced back into their room.

"Leia, when Greg comes tomorrow, why don't you have him watch the kids and then go to Lando's."

"I will," she managed to say, her crying turning into sobs.

"I'll leave you alone for now." Luke got up and kissed her on the head. "I love you, Leia." He said as he left.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Review if you have the time!


	6. Chapter 6

Lina lay in bed when a sudden beep sounded. She immediately got up, knowing it was the seeker droid notifying them that it had a target. She shook Don, who was still sleeping next to her.

"Hey wake up! It's got a lock."

"I'll be there in a sec." Don said into his pillow.

Lina got up and checked the data pad for the update from the droid.

It had spotted someone entering the ship Rick had come to Coruscant in.

"Good." Don said coming up behind her and buttoning up his shirt, "lets go find him."

"I'll go alone. That way it will be less obvious."

After getting dressed, she gathered her blaster and put it in its holster. She kissed Don and headed toward the door.

Lando headed back to the Falcon for the chapux's toys that Han had forgotten and Tremor hadn't shut up about. So, not wanting his house torn apart as Tremor's own personal playpen, he volunteered to go back to the Falcon. Walking up the ramp, he went into the cargo bay and picked up one of the duffle bags that Han had brought with him. He checked to make sure there hadn't been any attempted break ins or problems with the ship while he was gone. Walking down the ramp, he locked the ship up and set the security precautions to full and walked out of the landing bay.

---------------------

Lurking in the shadows, Lina stayed well behind the man who had accompanied Rick. Hiding her features with a black cloak, she stalked through the shadows and hidden crevices. The sporadic lights that flickered and threw shadows into crude figures hid her further from prying eyes. The part of the city they were in wasn't the greatest, so her hand never left her blaster.

------------------------------------------

Walking down the street, Lando felt as though someone was watching him. The darkness pressed closely and the shadows created unimaginable shapes. He heard no footsteps, which meant that whatever or whoever was following him was far enough away that he was unable to see or hear them. He was about to turn the corner when a pair of grimy hands reached out in front of him, making him jump back. Looking hard at the person, he found that it was an old man, haggard and thin.

"Credit for the hungry, sir?" the old man said, his voice rasping with every word.

"Uh...Sure, old man, here," he said pulling some credits out of his pocket, "Do you need any help?"

The old mans eyes went heavy and half way closed, "No," he said, "but for your kindness I will give you something in return. For years you will continue as you are; running your business and helping your friends when they're in need. A young woman I see, you shall be happy and in love with each other, though great is the danger you all shall face."

Slowly his eyes came back into focus, as if finally realizing his surroundings.

Bewildered, all Lando managed to say was, "Oh...ok. Thank you." He started to walk away but turning back around he said, "Look, are you sure there's no where I can take you?" But when he looked back down the old man was gone.

Suppressing a shiver, Lando turned and walked away quickly as if nothing had happened.

-----------------------------------------

Lina kept on following the man who had taken Rick. She couldn't figure out why he had stopped but since he had, she had no other choice but to stay hidden in the shadows watching him. He appeared to be talking to someone but no one seemed to be around. Coming even closer, Lina crept toward the edge of the walkway, about to turn the corner when a hand grabbed hers. Startled, she looked down to see the old man's dirt covered hands on her pants.

"Get your grimy hands off me, old man," she told him sternly. "And if you're expecting me to give you money, think again. I don't give my money to filthy beggars," she spat. "You'd probably just spend it on ale anyway."

The old man looked taken aback. When he did not remove his hand, Lina kicked him in the ribs, harder than she meant. The man lost his breath and began to gasp. Lina laughed lightly and walked away.

As she did, the old man called from behind her, "Because of the coldness of your heart, you will be dealt with harshly. Your anger and vengeance will be your demise and mercy will never be shown you."

Lina laughed evilly as she walked away. She began to think about what he had said, and then remembered what she had been doing in the first place. She stopped and slipped back into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------

After maneuvering through the many streets of Coruscant, Lando finally neared his building, located in the upper class section. He passed a few guards who immediately came to attention. Lando grinned and said with a chuckle, "As you were."

"If I may say so, sir." One of the soldiers began, after easing up his stance; "It's good to see you back."

Lando's grin grew wider. "It's good to be back."

"Were you successful in your search?" The other soldier asked.

"Yes, in fact, we were, but I hope you can keep that bit of information quiet." The soldiers nodded.

Lina wondered what exactly the man's search was_. Perhaps it has something to do with Rick._ She brought her attention back to the conversation.

"If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, yes sir, General Calrissian, sir."

Lina rolled her eyes_. Some of those military people are real suck-ups_. At least she got some pertinent information from the soldiers. Calrissian...that name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

She continued to follow Calrissian to a large building. After walking through the door, a droid instantly greeted him. Calrissian walked through the main passage and entered a turbolift. Lina got in the same lift.

He grinned flirtatiously at her. "I haven't seen you around. Though must admit, I haven't been back in a while."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I just moved here."

His grin grew, "Is it your fist time on Coruscant?" When she nodded he continued to talk, "Maybe you'd like me to show you around sometime?"

She thought about his offer. He was a nice looking man. _If only I wasn't here because of Rick._ She decided she would play along anyway, and maybe she'd get some information out of him. She flashed him one of her best smiles. "I'd like that."

He held out his hand. "I'm Lando Calrissian, by the way."

She shook it ... very slowly. "I'm..." She paused. _Should I tell him my real name? No, 'cause then I might have to kill him and you never know, if I have to kill Rick ... I should at least keep my options open._

"Mariah. I'm from Corellia." She said quickly, gaining the

Corellian accent she had often practiced. She gave no last name, just in case.

"I have a friend from Corellia. Han Solo. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

She put a quizzical look on her face, as if she was thinking, "Nope, although there are lots of people on Corellia."

A puzzled look appeared on Lando's face, then quickly disappeared,

"Well, maybe you can meet him some time. I'm in room 6422, by the way." He grinned again, "come by anytime."

She smiled suggestively, "I'm sure I will."

He exited the turbo lift and began walking toward the end of the hall. As the lift's doors closed, he waved at her. She waved back.

When the doors were securely closed, she took out her comlink and contacted Don.

--------------------------------------

Lando entered his apartment with Tremor's toys. Trem was already at the door and began jumping on him. Lando hardly notice, he was thinking of Mariah.

_/It is odd that she's never heard of Han. Everyone on Corellia's heard of him one way or another, either of his exploits with the Rebellion or smuggling or even his swoop racing days. Almost everyone in the galaxy knew of Han. Usually when I mention that I'm friends with Han, the ladies get all excited._/

He finally noticed Trem and dropped a toy on the ground for him while he stood there, still thinking. The chapux ran into Han's room.

_And it was strange how she suddenly spoke in a Corellian accent. I'm also surprised she didn't recognize me. Most people... _He shrugged off that thought.

Before he could complete his thought, he heard Han's voice.

"Uh...Lando, he doesn't like this one."

Lando shoved the box into Han's arms. "Well, then you pick his toy."

Han set the box on the floor and began picking through the toys and showing them to Trem.

"You want this one?" Han asked the animal in a strange voice that

Lando had never heard him use before. "No? Okay, next one." He showed him another, "How about this one? No? Fine." Lando rolled his eyes at the ridiculous sight. He was too tired to laugh, though at any other time he wouldn't have been able to stop. The choosing of the toy process continued, until finally Trem and Han agreed on the squeaky asteroid. When Han threw it, Trem went ballistic.

"He likes asteroids almost as much as you do," Lando murmured. Han looked over at him confused.

"'Nother time," said Lando with a wave of his hand. "I really wanna go to sleep." Lando sauntered into his room and went to bed.

----------------------------------------------

Leia woke up early that morning, anxious to see Han. Getting up, she got dressed and found Greg waiting for her in the living room watching the New Republic News.

"Good Morning," he said, glancing at her, "there's some caf in the kitchen, if you want some."

"Alright, thank you," she said, going into the kitchen. Coming out again, she sat down across from Greg. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. She hesitated, only slightly, which Greg did not notice, then sat down. He casually put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

She grimaced. "Actually, I have to run some errands today. I was hoping you could watch the twins." She hated lying to him, but it had to be done.

"Sure, I'd love to," he replied, then paused. "Besides, I'll get all the time I want with you after the wedding," he said playfully.

She smiled at him, despite her discomfort. "Thanks, Greg."

"Well, what are fiancés for?" he teased.

"I don't know when I'll be back, probably late afternoon."

"Okay. That's fine. I'll take them to a holo cartoon or something.

What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know..."

"Wedding stuff?"

"Yeah, that's right." Oh, how she hated to lie to him, but he'd know soon enough.

"Well, good luck!" He kissed her smoothly.

She smiled at him as she left. Walking out the door, Leia took a speeder to Lando's apartment, daring to hope it was truly Han that they found. When the speeder stopped at the designated area, Leia's stomach lurched, as she grew more nervous. Walking to the building, she took a turbo lift up to Lando's apartment. Waling up to the door, Leia hesitated before ringing the bell. Taking a deep breath, she palmed the doorbell.

As soon as it rang, running and barking could be heard coming towards the door.

_Barking? Lando doesn't have any animals._

She heard him through the door. "Trem, shut up!" The door opened and Lando appeared, rather angry. "Hi, could you hang on a minute?"

She nodded, though wished she could burst in to see Han.

"Hey! Get him, will you?" Lando yelled over his shoulder. She watched him block a chapux from jumping on her.

Leia watched as a man walked quickly toward Lando and grabbed the animal by the collar.

"Come on, Trem! Come here!" As he began began to pull Trem away, he looked up at Lando, "Sorry about that." He looked over to Leia and she froze. Their gazes locked, eyes looking deep into each other's soul.

"Han." Leia whispered at the same moment Han said her name. Tears began to swell in her eyes as overwhelming relief rushed over her. She felt as though she would collapse any second.

"Can I come in?" she said, hoping Lando could hear her. Lando quickly came to her side and helped her inside and to the repulsar chair.

Han quickly put Tremor into his room and came back out. He was about to sit back down in the repulsar chair but Leia had occupied that seat, so he sat next to Lando in the old worn out repulsar couch. Leia looked as though she was about to have a breakdown, though Han had to admit, she was still beautiful. There was silence until Lando finally broke it, "I think I'll leave you two alone." He exited just as Chewie entered. He walked over to Leia and hugged her lightly.

Chewie howled, saying that he had to go check on the Falcon. Han watched all of this in silence. After Chewie left, Han and Leia didn't speak or make any eye contact.

All of a sudden, Leia spoke, "I missed you, Han." She raised her head and looked at him. He was looking at her.

"I missed you, too, Leia," Han answered to both their surprise, but deep down he knew that it was true. A big chunk of him had been missing and now it was seemed to be back. "I'm sorry. I can't remember a lot. I really only remember images ... of you, of Luke, of Chewie."

"What kind of images?"

"I remember..." He paused, "… Luke was next to me, walking down a long aisle with soldiers in uniform lining it."

Leia smiled at the memory. "Oh, that was the ceremony, after the Battle of Yavin. You helped Luke destroy the first Death Star. So, you were both given a medal, much to your disliking." She laughed, "It took me a long time to finally convince you to go. You were just going to take your money and leave."

Han chuckled, "Yeah, well, at the time, that was all that mattered." It had slipped out so easily, Han knew immediately he must have felt that way once; it was foreign to him now.

There was an awkward moment of silence. This time it was Han who broke it.

"I know this is probably a bad thing to ask, but what is a 'death star'?"

Leia laughed, "This is going to be a long day."

---------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Leia paced around her apartment after leaving Lando's. Greg had left a note saying that he'd taken the twins out to see a holo-cartoon and wasn't back yet so she had time to think. She knew she had to tell Greg about Han. It wasn't right to lead him on, but she couldn't bare to hurt him. She'd been completely unfair to him already.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and Greg and the twins came in. Turning around Leia saw Jaina and Jacen come running up to her, "Mommy mommy!" They yelled, hugging her around the knees.

"Hello dears!" she said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around them in a hug. "what did you go see today?"

"We went and saw Jawa Tales," Jaina said, "they were so funny."

Greg walked into the room just then and his comlink went off. Stopping he answered it and after a few seconds he clicked it off saying, "Sorry dear there's an emergency, I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," she said, slightly relieved.

"Okay, bye." He said before leaving.

Leia sad down and rubbed her eyes, "Mommy what's wrong?" Jacen asked.

Looking up into the eyes of her children she found she couldn't lie to them. "Oh I've just had a long day is all. Here, come here," she said, "I have something to tell you." As they sat down she picked them up and placed them on her lap.

"What is it mommy?" Jaina said inquiringly as she and Jacen cuddled up close to Leia.

"Well, Tomorrow I want you to come with me. There's someone very important that I want you to meet."

"Who mommy?" they asked.

"Oh, someone who's a very good friend of mine and Uncle Lando's and Luke's," she said tiredly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Uncle Greg gave us sweets to eat though." Jaina said grinning ear to ear. Leia laughed finally noticing that Jaina's teeth were green. "I can tell. You've got sugar all over your face," she said tickling her. Kissing them both on the cheek she said, "come on then, lets go get something to eat."

---------------

Leia woke up a little late that day. She had slept better than the night before but she still felt aprehensious at the things to come. Getting up she pulled on a robe and went out to the leaving area only to find Jacen and Jaina plaing with a remote X-Wing and Tie Fighter set that Luke had given them. "Good morning mommy!" they said.

"Goodmorning darlings." She said, bending down she kissed them on the heads, "what do you want for breakfast?"

---------------

After they had eaten Jacen and Jaina wanted to go back to playing, "No Jacen and Jaina we have to go visit someone today remember?"

"Oh yeah. Are we going now?" Jacen asked.

"Yes. Now come on lets go get you two dressed."

-------------

Leaving their apartment, Jaina asked, "Mommy, where are we going to?"

"Well your Uncle Lando and Chewie are on Coruscant for a while I thought we should go see them."

"Ok!" They both shouted in unison.

Catching a speeder to Lando's they went in and took the turbolift up to Lando's apartment. Walking up to the door Leia hesitated for a moment, before knocking. Not hearing anything Leia waited. Suddenly the door slid open, "Hi Leia," Lando said cheerfully, "Hi kids!" he said grinning.

"Hello!" they replied.

Stepping back he said, "Come on in. Han's out walking Tremor but he should be back soon."

"Alright," Leia said. Walking in she and the twins went to the couch and sat down and immediately felt herself sink in. Lando's couch was apparently one that liked to conform around its occupier. Hearing a slight "Eeep!" next to her, Leia looked at Jacen and Jaina and tried furiously not to laugh and failed. Jacen and Jaina had completely sunk into the couch so deep that the cushions were formed tightly against them and they were squished against each other manically trying to climb out of the couch.

Lando came over after sealing the door, "does anyone want anything to drink… Oh, here let me help," he said, seeing the twins he picked up Jaina and set her on solid ground, making it worse for Jacen who was now unable to move from sinking in too deep and all that he could do was sqweek out a small, "Help!" as Leia pulled him out of the couch."

"Sorry about that," Lando said, "it's new." Feeling a tug on his cape, Lando turned and looked down. "Are you Uncle Lando?" Jaina asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Oh ok. Can I get a glass of blue milk then?"

"Sure kiddo," He said going over to the food replicator. "Here you go, anyone else?"

"No thank you." Jacen replied.

"Thank's anyway Lando." Leia said.

"No problem." He said, "Well Leia I'm sorry but I have somewhere I need to be right now so I'll just call Han and tell him you're waiting for him."

"Alright that's fine, we'll see you later then."

"Okay see you soon," he said, walking to the door he palmed it open as Han was just about to. "Hey buddy Leia and the kids are here," as tremor started barking. "Quiet Trem!" he said.

A shreek was heared from the kids, "A Chapux!" they said, running over to Tremor.

"I gotta go," Lando said as the door closed behind him.

All Han could do was stair in amazement that the children in front of him were the ones he had met the first day he was back on Coruscant. Hearing a giggle he snapped back into focus. Tremor was now licking the twin's faces fervently at the same time, making Jaina laugh. "Tremor calm down," he said pulling on the leash. "Come on Trem settle down," pulling him over by a cahir he said, "Stay," and Tremor sat although he still wagged his tail enthusiastically at the children. Turning around Han looked at his kids in amazment. "Hey you're the person we met the other day," Jacen said.

"Yes that's right," Han said grinning.

"The other day? What do you mean?" Leia said.

"You remember mommy when we went with Uncle Greg to get ice cream," Jaina said.

"Oh," Leia said thinking, "Oh ok I remember you telling me there was someone with a Chapux."

"Yep!" they said.

"Alright, you two come here I… that is, wee have something very important to tell you." Leia said. Curious, Jacen and Jaina ran up to her. "Tell us what mommy?" Jaina asked.

"Well Honey," She paused, looking up at Han uncertainly, "I'd like you to know someone very special. I'd like you to meet your daddy." For a minute the twins just stared at her with confusion painted clear on their faces.

It was Jacen who broke the silence, "Mommy, I thought you said everyone said daddy was gone?"

"I did honey, but everyone was wrong. Your Uncle Lando and Chewie found him and brought him back to us."

"Oh," he said. "I don't understand, I thought Uncle Greg was gonna be our daddy?"

"No dear, he," She started but was interrupted when Jaina turned and walked up to Han. Closing her eyes she reached out tentatively with the force to find some connection to Han. Opening her eyes she peered at Han with a childlike innocence. "You're my daddy?" she asked.

Looking down at her Han said, "Yes. I am," and smiled.

"Oh," was all she said, then held her arms out to him. Shocked han looked at Leia who just smiled and nodded her head. Kneeling down he reached out to his daughter and hugged her for the first time in his life. Her arms were wrapped firmly around his neck as he picked her up still hugging her not even realizing it when he started swaying back and forth. "I'm glad you're back home safe then daddy." Jaina said.

"Me too princess," he said.

As if following his sisters example, Jacen reached out through their twin bond. Apparently deciding that what was being said was true he hurried over to Han and hugged his leg. Leia gasped from happiness, and tried not to cry as she watched Han's grin widen as he reached down with one hand to ruffle his son's hair. Walking over to them Leia picked Jacen up and hugged Han and Jaina close.

Everything was happening so soon. Han couldn't help but wonder how it was possible to love people so much when you only just met them. Oddly enough it didn't seem strange, in fact he had never felt so complete. Like this was what everything should be like. And mostly he hopped that it would always be that way.

---------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Lina lay on hr bed with her face buried into a pillow. Sobbing, tears of anger and betrayal stained the sheets. _How could he?! He's with another woman. With KIDS! He said he never wanted kids, and now he does?! Is that why he's leaving me? But no its not his fault, its that woman. Her and that pretty little face of hers. I'll show her. I'll giver her the scar of a life time!_ Anger rose once again as Lina continued crying. Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and Don walked in.

"He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong babe?"

She looked up at him with her tear streaked face, her eyes glistening in the light. "I ahte him. I'm gonna kill him Don I sware!"

Don smiled, "Who Lina?"

Lina noticed the smirk on his face. "Don I'm crying here and all you can think about is your revenge." She spat out to him.

His face immediately became stoney. "Well then, what happened?" he said and took her in his arms.

"He's cheating on me Don. And she has kids. And he looked so happy." She bawled.

"Do you think he found out about us?" He asked, still trying hard not to smile.

"Shut up," she answered and immediately jumped out of his arms. "All you can think about is us.. Well right now it's all about me. Okay?!"

"Okay, okay, sure hon. Now will you come sit back down?" When she did he continued to speak. "Rick is cheating on you?"

"Yeah…"

"And he didn't find out about us?"

She looked at him menacingly. "Sorry, sorry."

"The thing is Don, he looked so happy. Happier than he's ever been." Her face darkened. "I hate that. He was suppose to be happy with me!" she sighed, "I guess I'll just have to kill him. If I cant have him no one can."

A wide grin appeared on Don's face. He clapped his hands together. "Well, lets get to it, we need a plan." Don knew that Lina wasn't in it for the money but some cruel revenge. Which was fine by him, he wanted Rick's Cantina. _Plus… Seeing him die won't be so bad._

------------

Leia got home and found an empty house. She had left the kids with Han so she could be alone with Greg to tell him the news. She paced in her bedroom thinking of what to tell him. She hated to hurt him like this only a few days before they were supposed to get married. In a way she thought him far too good for her, and wished he hadn't fallen in love with her and the kids. She knew she'd always care about him, just not in the same way he did.

Hearing the main apartment door open she took a deep breath and left her bedroom. "Good evening dear," Greg said as he came in through the door.

Leia felt like saying, "No it isn't," but instead she told him, "Greg I… We need to talk."

"Uh.. alright what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

_Besides me nearly committing bigamy? Nothing everything is great. _"Maybe you aught to sit down for this." She said slowly.

"Okay…" he said walking over to the couch he sat down, "I'm sitting. What's on your mind?"

Leia leaned against the back of the chair, "Greg I… I want you to know that I care about you a lot. You've been so supportive and caring all of these years. I just, want you to know that I will alays care aout you. But I… I can't marry you." At Greg's shocked and confused look she continued on quickly. "Lando and Chewie found Han, Greg. They found him after so many years. He'd laust his memory and had no idea who he was. I'm so sorry to have caused you pain. I know there's nothing I can do or say but I'm sorry."

"Your husband? How? I thought he was dead." Greg said shocked, his voice strained.

"Nobody knew for sure," she said, "I'm sorry Greg, I don't know what else to do."

Greg looked heart broken and didn't say anything for a long moment, as if he was trying tto find the right words to say. "Can I still see the kids?" he asked, "I still care about them."

"Of course you can. The children love you, I couldn't not let you see them."

"Thank you Leia," he said, "I wish you all the love I feel for you." Getting up he said, "I'll be going now." And he walked out.

And suddenly, though Leia was saddened to have hurt Greg, she felt freer than she had in a long time. It was as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Going over to the com she punched in the numbers for Mon Mothma's comlink, to tell her that the wedding was officially cancelled.

-----------------

Han looked around carefully making sure there was no one around as he walked hand in hand with Jacen and Jaina. Leia had told him to be cautious of nosy reporters and paparazzi. The last thing they wanted was for his return to be in the news before she even told Greg and the others.

For that same reason he could not take them into the public he decided to bring them to see the Falcon after he learned that little Jaina was really fascinated by flying and ships. "A real father's daughter." Leia had told him. He grinned widely looking down at his daughters excited face.

"Are we there yet?" Jaina asked for the umpteenth time.

"Almost" he chuckled. They walked only a short way further before the Falcon came into sight.

"She's a beauty." He whispered to himself.

"Can we go in?" Jaina said anxiously and another grin appeared on Han's face as he answered, "Sure princess."

Jacen and Jaina practically dragged him the rest of the way. Racing towards the hatch. Opening it, he practically had to run to keep them from getting ahead of him. When they stepped in Jaina gasped, "Wow!" and immediately raced for the cockpit.

"Whoa, hey, hang on there princess." Han said, scooping her up, "We don't need this ol' girl to mysteriously end up in the Hoth system now do we?"

"No, I was thinking maybe Endor." Jaina replied with the most serious face on a five year old he'd ever seen.

Jacen brightened, "Can we go see the Ewoks too?"

Han grinned, "Maybe next time," he said, heading towards the cockpit. "Here you go Jaina," he said, placing her in the pilots seat while Jacen hopped into the enoromous copilots chair. Han almost laughed, the two of them looked like shaved Ewoks trying to fly a ship. The weren't even tall enough to see past the controls. He suddenly wished Leia could be there to see them. Han was brought back to reality by a slight tug on his pant leg. "Unc… Dad..Ha…" Jaina started with a sigh, then asked, "What am I suppose to call you?" Clearly upset at not knowing.

Han thought about it for a moment then kneeled down, "Well… you don't have to, but you can call me dad if you want to. Or you could call me by my name, Han."

Jaina paused and seemed to think about it for a moment, "I want to call you daddy." She said decidedly.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling down at her. "So what else do you want to see…" a sudden clatter was heard from the hold of the ship and Han snapped around heading out of the cockpit. Jacen and Jaina hopped down from the chairs and followed. Reaching the hold they found it a mess. Cushions were ripped and one of the wall hatches close to the floor was open and a mess of wires were spilled out onto the floor. In the middle of it was a 'Fuzzy'. A nickname for an animal native to planet Destiny. The name of the animal certainly fit its description, it was similar to the Chapux in appearance only much much smaller. Most were only a quarter of a meter high and so full of hair that they looked like a giant hair ball. Startled by them it was frantically trying to free itself from the wires wrapped around its legs.

"A Fuzzy!" Jacen said, brightening visably, trying to run towards it.

"Hold it son," he said, holding them both back. Walking towards it he slowly untangled the mass of wires from the Fuzzy, "Heyu little guy, you certainly made a mess," he said, putting it down. It skid toward Jacen and jumped up, licking his face.

Jacen laughed, holding onto it, "Can I keep him?" he asked.

"Han chuckled, "Sure kid, just keep him away from the power cables."

"Hello Fuzzy," Jacen said, and then looked around the hold and then up at Han, "I think he's hungry."

--------------


End file.
